


Iron Magic and Mega Monsters

by BrightEyesIllusionist



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Pacific Rim (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Hulk Smash, Hurt Tony Stark, Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Other, Protective Hulk, Slow Burn, The Drift (Pacific Rim), Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightEyesIllusionist/pseuds/BrightEyesIllusionist
Summary: The Avengers defeat the Chituari and save New York, but Loki escapes before they can close the portal.Six months later the first Kaiju attacks San Francisco. With increasing attacks, the Avengers decide to take action. Tony helps to develop the first Jeager system and builds the Iron Titan, which he pilots with Bruce.But after an incident in battle, Tony ends up injured and Bruce refuses to drift again.Then something else comes through the breach... and everything changes.***This will be a multi-chapter fic - not yet complete





	1. Daunting

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Avengers, Pacific Rim AU, set just after the first Avengers movie.
> 
> Pairings will not be a MAJOR part of the plot, but they will be there. The story will begin with Pepper/Tony, and evolve a bit as the plot goes on with eventual mild Tony/Loki.
> 
> Also major Science Bros.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

The army of Chituari was defeated. The portal closed. Tony fell. The Avengers won.

But when they went to collect Loki, he was gone and the crater the Hulk had smashed him into was empty. 

JARVIS had recorded footage from the battle and when they looked at it, they saw Loki, broken and barely breathing on the ground, being dragged away by a Chituari soldier. It hoisted him onto its flying cycle and flew up past the window. JARVIS said that sensors lost track of him when the Chituari flew into the portal, a few minutes before it closed. 

Thor was pissed. He had been tasked with returning his brother home, and regaining the Tesseract. With just the cube in hand, he transported himself back to Asgard, his job only half completed.

The Avengers scattered, each going their own way. The only one who stayed in New York with Tony was Bruce, and only because he had nowhere else to go. 

One night, after a few drinks, Tony brought up the footage again and watched Loki escaping. Except, for just a moment, it looked like his fingers were trying to grab onto something, as if he didn't want to go. Zooming in on his face, Tony saw Loki's features screwed into an expression he hadn't seen before, and one not recorded by SHIELD either.

Pure terror.

**********

More than half a year passed with no major incidences. Tony was able to keep up his hero work alone, as Iron Man.

The tower was refurbished, and Tony built each of the Avengers their own floor, with a few communal levels for group use and training. Only Bruce's was occupied, but that was fine. He enjoyed the lab space and Stark Industries consulting job, feeling a small bit of stability for the first time in awhile. It also helped that the entire tower had been rebuilt with the Hulk in mind.

Tony had just finished yet another public appearance when his phone started to go haywire. Text notifications lit up the screen and he started getting calls from everyone. He touched the screen and made the texts expand into three dimensional space in front of him.

“JARVIS. What is going on? What am I seeing here?” He said as he flicked through the notifications.

“It appears that there is a monster attacking San Francisco, Sir.” His AI's voice echoed from the speaker.

“Bring up the news feed.” A small video screen opened in front of him, showing a few different channels, all depicting an absolutely massive monster, walking past the destruction of the golden gate bridge, and towards the city.

“What. The hell. Is that?”

“Unknown, Sir.” Tony cursed, and enlarged the picture, getting a closer look at it.

“Origin?”

“Also unknown, Sir.” Tony rubbed his hand over his face and blew out a deep breath. 

“Alright. Send me the MARK XXII. I'm going after it.”

“Sir! The MARK XXII's capabilities have not been properly tested yet.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Since when has that ever stopped me?” He asked. “Send it now. I need to be there. Now.”

“Yes, Sir.” 

“And call Pepper. I need to talk to her.” 

“Of course, Sir.” The AI responded, dialing the number immediately. Pepper picked up after only one ring.

“Tony?! Have you seen what's going on?!” Pepper sounded frantic.

“Pep. Yeah. Yeah, I've seen it.” Tony rubbed his face again. “I'm headed over there.”

Pepper sighed. “Of course you are.”

“Well.. You know me.” Tony laughed. “Always got to be the center of attention, and that thing is totally stealing my thunder.”

A soft chuckle was heard over the phone. “Naturally. Be safe, alright?”

“Yeah.” He hung up, and put the phone in his pocket. Rockets sounded above his head and he looked up to see one of his suits descending slowly to land in front of him. This one was stream lined for speed, sacrificing a bit of armor weight and streamlining the angles to make flying easier. The back of the armor opened, and Tony stepped into it, the metal plating clinking together as it closed behind him. The familiar blue of the HUD flickered into life in front of his eyes.

“Set a flight pattern, Jarv. I want to get there as soon as possible.” Tony said, bringing his arms to his sides, palms facing downward as his repulsors glowed to life. The rockets in his boots kicked on, and lift the armor into the air. The flight path glowed on the HUD screen. Tony angled himself to follow it, settling in for a long flight, keeping an eye on the news broadcasts to keep track of the monster.

*******

The beast had cut through half of San Francisco by the time he got there. The destruction was immense. Tony could see long lines of cars leaving the city, driving out on all lanes.

“Jarv, what's the status of military backup here? Where is SHIELD?” He flew in a circle around the city, observing and analyzing the damage. “Damn this thing is huge.”

“There is military support actively engaging the creature, as well as more in reserve to provide support. There has already been considerable loss of both civilian and military life. And SHIELD has personnel en route, though both agents Romanov and Barton are on missions elsewhere.”

“Damn.” Tony cursed. “Guess it'll just be me and the local boys then, yeah?”

“Indeed, Sir.” JARVIS responded. 

Dust and smoke clouded the air, making it difficult to see anything going on. Tony flew up, above the buildings to try to get a clearer view, and just ahead the monster came into view.

“Holy shit!” Tony pulled up to just take a look at the thing. It was massive, at least as big as the Chituari Leviathans. Its head was shaped like a gigantic ax blade, beginning just above its jaw and curving over its head. Long, curved teeth filled its mouth, illuminated by an orange glow from the inside. Its hide was almost pebbled in appearance stretching over huge protrusions on its back and forelegs. Tony could see a few fighter jets buzzing around the thing's head, shooting at it in intervals. It didn't look like they were even piercing the top layer of the thing's skin though.

“JARVIS, give me stats on this thing. What are we working with here?” Tony ordered.

“Yes, Sir. According to preliminary military reports, armor piercing rounds as well as normal explosives have no effect on its hide. Some damage has been reported when the planes have crashed into it, Sir, but the overall damage has been minimal. Any effort to neutralize or slow its progression had been ineffective.”

“Thanks Jarv. So basically, short of flying into the thing, our options are limited?”

“Indeed, Sir.” JARVIS' voice was dry in his ear, and Tony grinned.

“Well, nothing ventured nothing gained! Play me some monster fighting music, Jarv.” ACDC started blasting in his helmet as Tony flew down on the same level as the thing's head. Tony shot at it a few times, just to get a feel for it, but it didn't even look like the bullets had even bothered it. As Tony flew around the corner of its head, he almost plowed straight into one of the planes coming the other way.

“Whoa! Okay, this isn't going to work.” Tony swerved away for a moment. “Hey Jarv, patch me through to the pilots, would you?” 

A moment later, his comm crackled to life and he could hear the frantic breathing and reporting of the other pilots.

“Its skin is just too thick!”

“Nothing is working!”

“Whoa! Watch out for those spikes, guys!”

“Hey, did I just see Iron Man out here?” That must have been the pilot that he'd almost ran into.

Tony grinned. “None other! Nice to meet you boys. Having fun yet?”

A short bark of laughter came from one of the pilots. “Not quite yet, Sir.” He said.

“Good. What do you guys have for me?”

“We've got nothing. Nothing seems to be working. The stupid thing just won't die!”

Tony nodded. “Okay. I need you guys to back off a bit, give me to move around without worrying about crashing into you and give me support from a distance.”

“You've got it!” The pilots sounded relieved, and pulled back from the monster immediately.

Tony flew back, closer to the monster as the planes flew out.

“Okay, JARVIS. Let's take this thing down.”

*****

It took three days to kill the monster. 

Three days, and almost thirty miles of utter destruction.

Three days, and tens of thousands of casualties.

No one knew where it had come from, or why it attacked in the first place. But it was finally over, and after the country mourned, and the dead were buried, everything went back to normal. Just like with the Chituari invasion, humanity picked itself up and moved on. 

After all, it had just been the one monster, right?


	2. Adaptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the heck are we going to battle freaking enormous monsters!?!
> 
> WARNING: Total scientific BS ahead.

They never stopped coming.

The second monster attack was six months later in Manila. Four months later another one landed in Cabo San Lucas. After the third one, they titled the beasts Kaiju, a Japanese word meaning giant monster. Three months following that, a Kaiju christened Scissure attacked Sydney, Australia. In the attempt to take that Kaiju down, half the city was destroyed. 

After that, Tony got sick of monsters laying waste to his planet.

“This isn't working, JARVIS. We need more firepower. The skin on these things if just too damn thick for normal weapons.” Tony leaned back in his chair in the lab, looking at the holographic screens in front of him. He turned to look at Bruce who was standing at the other end of the lab, looking at a large sample of darkly colored tissue. He kicked away from his desk, rolling along the floor towards Bruce's table.

“Did you find anything, Brucie?” He looked at the dripping sample and wrinkled his nose. “That stuff smells like five week old pizza dunked in radioactive ranch.”

Bruce shot him an odd look. “I'm not going to ask if you know that from experience or not.” Tony smirked. “And yeah, actually. Their biology is so different from ours! It's absolutely fascinating.”

“Any breakthroughs in how to beat them?”

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. “Well that's the problem. See, it's not just our chemical makeup that's different. They also have more organs than we do, and in different places. Though it's difficult to say exactly what some of them do because every time we get samples most of them are already pulverized.” Tony shrugged and grinned. “As far as I can tell though, it looks like they have two or even three organs that preform the same functions. Which makes sense because they're so large that the redundant organs would be necessary to maintain a balance of systems over the entire organism.”

Tony grimaced. “So you're saying they don't even have a weak spot. We'd have to hit them all over to have a chance of taking them down?”

“Not necessarily.” Bruce shrugged. “I mean, some areas will still be more vulnerable than others, and if you hit the primary organs it will still weaken it, but conceivably even a mortal wound would take a considerable amount of time to bring it down.”

“Okay. So that's one problem. Which means that we'll need to hit multiple weak spots or just take the thing apart enough so that it can't get back up.

“Right. But it still doesn't solve the problem of piercing their skin in the first place. Honestly that's the biggest issue. Their exterior tissue is so dense that we can barely scratch it with our current methods.”

“Believe me,” Tony sighed, “I'm aware.” He kicked away from Bruce's table, making the smelly liquid the Kaiju sample was sitting in slosh around. His chair spun and the room swirled around him in a blur of colors. He looked up and allowed himself to focus on the point directly above him, everything around it fading away. As the chair slowed his spin to a stop, he closed his eyes. 

“Okay, so what it boils down to is the same problem that we came up against the first time we saw these things. The fact that these things are just ridiculously massive. Massive and really thick skinned. So back to what we were talking about, JARVIS. How do we get more firepower?”

“You've already maxed out the current capability for all your suits, Sir. Adding more weaponry would interfere with maneuverability and flight stability.” JARVIS brought up visuals on the holographic screens, and, like he said, the schematics were so crowded with additions that the suit was hardly recognizable as a suit anymore.

Tony frowned as JARVIS spoke to him. He didn't need to look at the designs, but he could picture them perfectly in his head.

“You're right, JARV, the suit is just to small to incorporate.....” His sentence trailed off. Bruce looked over at him, slightly concerned. Tony was quiet for a moment before he abruptly stood, forcing his rolling chair to scoot back a little. “That's it!” He exclaimed, his eyes shining with excitement.

“What's it?” Bruce asked. 

“It's too small!” Tony ran over to his desk and started typing away and moving the images brought up.

“Too small?”

“YES! We've been looking at this the wrong way Brucie Bear!” Tony's excitement oozed into his voice. “How do you fight giant monsters?!”

Bruce looked at him and shrugged. “That's what we've been trying to figure out this whole time, Tony.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, but humor me.”

“Fine.” Bruce rubbed his face. “How are you going to fight giant monsters?”

“With a giant suit!” Tony exclaimed before he threw out his hands. In front of him was a large holographic model of a Kiaju standing in a threatening pose, and in front of it was a model of a suit that stood taller than the Kaiju. It looked similar to the Iron Man suits, but looked wider, beefier, more solid. It looked like it could stand its own against the beast in front of it. Bruce studied it for a moment before turning to look at Tony with a grin. 

“You know you're insane, right?” He asked.

“Jury's still out.” Tony cackled. “Come on, we've got a lot of work to do.”

\------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----

Tony walked around the catwalk of the warehouse he'd had built for this project. It had taken a few months, and a ton of discarded plans, but things were finally coming together. Looking down on the skeleton of his project he grinned. It was coming along nicely. He didn't think it could really be called a suit anymore either, it was just too big. That was the main problem he was facing. No matter how many tests and simulations he had JARVIS run, it always came out the same. 

Making the not-suit big enough to cause damage to the Kaiju caused the neural connection between mechanics and driver to overload the neural pathways. If he tried to pilot this thing, chances were it would fry his brain before he managed to even make it take a step forward, much less battle a monster.

Other than that, you know, everything was going great!

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and leaning against the railing. 

The tech was sound, he knew that. It was based directly off of his neural interface that he used with his Iron Man suits, just on a larger scale. More input. Too much input. 

He had tried to run simulations with JARVIS taking some of the control, and reducing the neural load, but he still needed to make the decisions. The process of JARVIS's AI 'mind' and Tony's brain just didn't work similarly enough to smoothly control the giant machine.

It was frustrating.

He was startled out of his thoughts by sharp steps coming up behind him. He pushed himself away from the railing and turned.

“Hey, Pep.” He grinned and watched her take the last few steps towards him. She looked elegant and poised, as usual.

“What are you doing up here this late, Tony?” She sighed. “Do you know how late it is?”

“Eh. I lost track around... huh...”

“Have you even eaten anything yet?!” She frowned and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Tony, I know this is important to you, but you still have to take care of yourself.”

Tony shrugged. “Honestly, does it matter? If I can't figure out how to make this work how much longer is the Earth going to last? What's a couple of all-nighters compared to that?”

“You'll be able to think more clearly after you've slept. You're not going to solve all of the worlds problems in one night, no matter how late you stay up. Now come on, there are still sandwiches in the break room.” She turned and motioned for Tony to follow her down the stairs to the main floor.

“I guess so.” He yawned. “Maybe stepping away for a moment will help clear my head. And I can talk to Bruce about it tomorrow.”

Pepper chuckled lightly. “I'm sure, Tony. Two heads are better than one after all.” She kept walking down the stairs and it took her a second to realize that Tony wasn't following her anymore. She looked back and saw him standing, frozen on the steps.

“Tony?” 

He blinked slowly. “What did you just say, Pep?”

“Um. I think talking to Bruce is a good idea, get another perspective on things right?” She frowned at him, confused.

“No. What, exactly, did you just say?” His eyes were unfocused in that way they got when his thoughts were running at a million miles an hour and even he was having problems with keeping up.

“I said that two heads are better than one?”

He nodded slowly, and a a second later an absolutely enormous grin split his face. 

“That's it, Pep! That's the answer!” He started running down the steps three at a time, almost falling on his face as he hit the bottom before he was off again.

“Tony!” She called after him. “What is it?!”

“Two heads, Pep! TWO HEADS!!! I've got to go, gotta talk to Bruce. Make plans, draw up schematics. How the heck didn't I think of this before! You're a genius, Pep! I'll talk to you later!” He kept running as he yelled back at her and she shook her head. There was no way he was getting to sleep now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. It took me awhile to write, sorry. :) I do have a plan for the plotline, so stay posted. :) Next chapter should be out sooner than this one was.
> 
> Tell me what you thought! I'd love to hear what you all think is going to happen! i love constructive criticism as well :)


	3. Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to get Bruce involved in his project. Testing begins.

“No.”

“Oh c'mon, Bruce! It'll work!” Tony jumped around the desk they'd been working at to stare Bruce in the face. “The theory is sound, preliminary tests have come back positive! You KNOW it'll work!”

“That's the problem, Tony!” Bruce rubbed his eyes and sighed. “If it was anyone else, I'd say go for it! But not me. I... I... It wouldn't work out well. My mind is already messed up. I don't want to subject anyone else to it. Least of all you, Tony.”

“You came back within normal parameters in all the preliminary tests.” Tony countered. 

“We can't test for everything though! What if something happens? What if the Other Guy comes out? The mental trauma could leave you as a vegetable!” Bruce stood up and walked over to the door. “It's too dangerous, Tony. Pick someone else.” He moved to open the door and leave.

“JARVIS, pull up the compatibility tests.” Tony's voice was low, his usual brash confidence missing. The room dimmed and Tony's holographic screens lit up. Bruce sighed and turned around again.

“What is this, Tony?” He glanced over the information projected in front of him.

“These are the compatibility scores of everyone I've been able to test so far.” Tony pointed at the screens. They were filled with files and numerical scores. “From preliminary testing and projections, it looks like only those with a variation of less than three to five percent will even be able to sync mentally.” He laughed bitterly. “And that's not even considering physical compatibility or being able to understand the machinery!” He waved his hand, motioning for one of the screens to show a slightly different image. “These are my results.” 

Bruce studied the image for a moment, his eyes flickering between the images surrounding them. “You can see the comparison.” Tony grimaced. “I'm not compatible with anyone we've tested by a margin of 12.6 percent, minimum.” 

“Tony,” Bruce sighed and shook his head.

“JARVIS.” Another screen was brought up next to Tony's scores. “These are your scores.”

Bruce glanced between the two screens, comparing the scores. “Is this..?”

“Yeah.” Tony rubbed the back of his neck. “You and I share a compatibility with a variation of less than two percent.”

“That's well into the acceptable parameters.” Bruce murmured quietly.

“Yeah. Closer than most siblings we've tested, honestly.” Tony took a deep breath. “Look, I'll be honest here. Out of everyone we've tested, you are the only other person I would trust to pilot this thing with me. To literally be in my head.”

The silence in the room was heavy, Tony could feel it physically pressing on him. Finally Bruce sighed and shook his head, his hands came up to rub at his eyes.

“Fine. We can try it. Just try it, okay Tony? And if something happens...” 

“It won't.” Tony grinned. “It'll be awesome!”

Bruce frowned, “No, Tony! If something happens I just don't want you to get hurt!”

Tony waved his hand in a dismissive manner. “I know, Bruce. We'll take every precaution. But we need to do this, Buddy. You and I know this tech inside and out. If we can't use it, no one will and we'll have to start from scratch all over again.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Tony lead the way to the room where they were keeping the final prototype neural system. “We've got it set up in here because we don't want to connect the whole system until we know this part will work.”

He lead the way to the helmet system. Without hesitating, he lifted one of the helmet rigs onto his own head. “They system is completely run through JARVIS right now. So he can cut it off at any point safely. Whether it isn't working or one of us wants to stop just let him know.” He grinned and gestured at the other helmet. “Ready to give it a spin?” He asked.

Bruce bit the inner lining of his cheek and shook his head. The last time he had been hooked up to an experimental system like this it hadn't turned out too well. He chuckled slightly, pushing the memories of what happened back then out of his head. This time was different... he hoped.

“Ready as I'll ever be.” He sighed and sat next to Tony, fitting the rig gingerly over his hair and leaning back.

“Alright JARV, let's get started!” Tony cheered. 

“As you wish Sir,” the AI responded. “Initiating Neural Handshake in three, two, one.”

Tony and Bruce both rocked back as their vision was suddenly filled with light. It felt as if their minds were almost sucked out of their on heads and spit into a blender. Tony could see glimpses of Howard and Maria, scenes where he was working on his Bots, slicing his own hand open while building JARVIS, very brief images from Afghanistan. He tried very very hard to not linger on those. They were over, he wasn't there. It wasn't real.

His focus changed slightly and then, mixed with his own images, he started seeing people and places that he had never seen in his life, and yet felt just as familiar to him. Rural areas with hardly any people, heavily populated cities in different countries, a woman with dark hair in a lab coat that almost reminded him of Pepper. Brief, blurry, images from a very different perspective. Looking down at green hands, blurry faces, incredible strength. Rage. So much rage.

Tony sucked in a breath and forced himself to not focus on those images. To let them roll around him, not fighting them, but not letting them control him. Drifting along the stream of memories. Eventually he could breathe through them and focus on the other things around him. He opened his eyes to look around the room, and over at Bruce.

He could still feel the memories threatening to pull him under, but he ignored it. He grinned at Bruce who nervously smiled back at him. 

This is amazing! Tony thought. Bruce rocked back a little and Tony could feel his surprise in his own head. Can you hear me? He tried.

Yes? Bruce answered. Can you hear me?

“YES!” Tony exclaimed, both in their heads and out loud. He raised his hand in victory, and next to him, Bruce did the same. They looked at each other in surprise. Tony's grin widened and Bruce responded with his own. 

It works! Tony's excitement leaked across the link. His utter joy that the system was working flooded across to Bruce. It works! We can fight back!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Tony was absolutely ecstatic with the success he and Bruce had. More so than before, he funneled all his time and energy into building his giant robot. Soon, the first was ready for its primary field test.

“You ready for this?” Tony turned to look at Bruce, his face beaming. They were dressed in body suits, based off of Tony's under suit for the Iron Man armor, and light armor to help protect them and the sensitive wiring that connected them to the robot. 

Bruce grinned in response. Tony's enthusiasm leaking over. “You bet.”

Rhody's voice came across the comms. “Alright you two. You know the plan, right?” He asked. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.” Tony responded, “ Just a walk along the runway to test the system.” He turned to wink at Bruce. “We know.”

“Alright,” Rhody responded. “First full system test of project Jeager is go.” The techs sitting in Control with Rhody and JARVIS who, of course, still controlled much of the system, initiated the Bridge. One of them, a transfer from Tony's German facilities, had suggested the name. A hunter for the monsters.

Tony and Bruce jerked back and let the memories run over them for a moment before they jerked back into the present. Tony, on the right side, lifted his arm and Bruce followed with his left, both lifting them in Sync. The robot followed, lifting the giant mechanical arms with Tony and Bruce.

Cheering sounded over the comms and Rhody's voice had an apparent grin in it when his voice came over. “Neural handshake is stable and holding strong.” Rhody reported. “Robot response is optimal, sync is a success!” Bruce and Tony grinned, pushing their hands, and the Robots, to fist their left hand in the palm of the right.

“Alright!” Tony cheered. “Open the doors Rhody! Let's see what she can do!” 

The giant warehouse doors rolled open in front of them. Tony and Bruce grinned at each other before stepping forward with their right feet moving in sync with the robot. 

Having something as enormous as the robot moving to their every whim was intensely empowering. It was different than just drifting together. With the Jeager, it really felt like they were the brain rather than sharing a mind.

Bruce's grin widened. He'd expressed to Tony, before, that becoming the Hulk was powerful, but like a raw nerve, exposed and stinging. Now was so different. He felt the power running through him and Tony, connect to him, increasing and bouncing between them and then through the robot, increasing exponentially. It was exhilarating! 

Tony laughed as they walked forward, feeling Bruce's thoughts in his own head. He could feel the mechanics moving as if they were part of his own body, ears and bearings and metal moving together like a symphony. He could feel exactly where somethings could work more smoothly, and he would fix that later. The movement and the feel of it was more than he could have imagined. The arc reactor, embedded in it's (his?) (Both!?) chest hummed with energy. Both reactors, large and miniature, almost singing to each other, humming their melody through every part of his being.

They started moving faster, running across the runway. The entirety of the world opened up in front of them on the screens of the Jeager. They were so high up. They laughed and turned, bringing the Jeager to a quick halt and skidding slightly on the pavement.

The cheering across the comms was still echoing in the background as Bruce and Tony turned to each other again.

This really was going to work.

They could really fight back now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY that this chapter has taken me so long to post! I promise I haven't abandoned this story!!!! Thanks for your patience!


End file.
